winxeefandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Dimension
The Omega Dimension is a frozen planet that serves as a prison. The worst criminals from all over Magix] are sent to this desolate place, deeply frozen and abandoned, in this supposedly "escape-proof" prison. Tecna once got trapped in the Omega Dimension. Luckily, as described in Nick, Tecna earned her Enchantix and combined it with her technology, making a survival suit, turning ice into food and keeping her warm until Bloom and Sky] found her. Season 3 This place was first introduced at the beginning of Season 3 when the Trix] were sent there. Icy was able to free her sisters and herself, thanks to her power over ice. It was there where they first meet Valtor, the main villain inSeason 3. To escape, they broke open the portal which was linked to Andros], Aisha]'s home planet. Rumors spread that if the portal didn't close soon, Andros was going to be destroyed, because the energy] of the Omega Dimension and that of Andros are of opposite nature. The Winx arrived to close it, but it was Tecna, who went inside the vortex generated by the portal, and closed it, earning her Enchantix, but also falling inside in the process. The Winx believed that their fellow friend was dead, but Timmy trusted his instincts, which told him that Tecna was alive. It was later revealed that she was stuck in the Omega Dimension. When the Winx and their boyfriends go there to find Tecna, it's revealed that some prisoners who escaped their ice cells were ruling the planet. Thanks to Bloom, who lead the guard snake towards the prisoners, they were once again frozen. After the Winx leave, no more about the Omega Dimension was heard in that Season. According to Bloom, the frost/guard snakes maintain the magical balance of the Omega Dimension. Season 4 At the end of this season the Omega Dimension is where the Winx and the Wizards have their final battle, and also where the Wizards of the Black Circle] met their end. After being defeated for the final time by the Winx and Nebula], Ogron], Anagan and s Gantlos] are themselves frozen there, never to be seen again after they fall in a ravine, when the ice around them crumbled because of the rage of the final battle. Nebula wanted to remain there as a punishment to herself, because she thought that her wish for revenge against the Wizards had made her like them, but was convinced by Bloom that she was not evil and that there was still some light in her heart, and she returned with the Winx to Morgana, who forgave her. Trivia Omega] is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, denoting the sound ō, and written as "Ω" (capital form), and "ω" (minuscule form). Being the last in the Greek alphabet system, it is usually symbolically used to denote the end of something in contrast to the letter alpha, which represents the beginning of something, being the first letter of Greek alphabet, as in Biblical reference, God is sometimes called the Alpha and the Omega (meaning the Beginning and End of everything, as well as both the First and the Last of All). This could be the reason why the Omega Dimension got its name, as it is supposed to be where the worst criminals and villains reach their end.